draco's light side
by Creepy Aurora
Summary: Draco has a few secrets will someone find out the truth
1. Who is he

The sun was high in the sky as I walk to the Hogwarts express with my parents and sister by the I'm Diana Draco malfoy the youngest daughter of the malfoy family but everyone can't know that for father's pride and honour, "draco write us before you go to sleep ok dear." Mother told me hugging me tightly "I love you nightingale." She whispered to me before we parted I hugged my older sister good bye and got on the train looking for a place to sit I saw black streaks fly by and I wonder what that was?

When we got to Hogwarts we traveled in boats to the castle I could not help but be in awe it was a beautiful site I looked at the other boat and saw him. The black haired person a boy no less he had round glasses and bright emerald green eyes that shined in the light of the castle my stomach fell he look so pure. And innocent I tried to catch up with him but got swept up in the crowd. When I finally caught up he was talkin to a red haired boy a Wesley I got mad I don't know why I just did. I heard his name Harry."so it's true Harry Potter has finally come to Hogwarts." I said Cooley trying not to seem desperate.

"Im malfoy draco malfoy." I held out my hand for Harry to shake but he didn't Wesley laughed at my name "you think my name funny don't ya." I growled "I don't need to asks what you're is red hair hand me down robs you must be a Wesley." I hissed I turn back at hair "you'll find that some families are better then others you'll need help sorting out the wrong sort I can help you there."I said blushing. "I think I can tell the sort my self thanks." He said glaring at me and a part of me broke as we left to get sorted I waited for me to get sorted I knew I was going to be sytherin but I hoped for Gryffindor. When I was my turn I barely came in contact with my head when It yelled sytherin but I sighed and ran over to the table and met pansy Parkinson an old friend of mine "hey draco how are you?" She asked "ok." I said quietly watching the others get sorted by the time Harry went up he got Gryffindor I stared at him all the way down till he sat down with the other Gryffindors. After we ate our prefixes lead us to our dorms I got my own little wing for being a girl but everyone else thought I was a boy. I got my quil and wrote to my parents after that I went to bed.


	2. My master

**chapter 2 injoy and i know draco's a boy but this just fun thing to do :D i am not ashamed**

 **...**

as i woke up with black laced panties with a red bow on it when i looked at my clock i realised "OH SHIT I'M LATE!" i said getting my hair spery and some over sides closths to hide my brests i grab my books and my quil and parchment and ran out the door to my classes after lunch it was our potions class i saw him Harry pottor next to two people Hermine, and the wesliy ron ' why am i so mad at them i don't like harry or enything!' I shouted in my head

 **...**

as i watched Harry wite note all i know is that i did not pay much attention to potions class next two classes were boring and i pretty much wished i could be with the griffendors again to see him i know i gave a sigh when mengonigle walked by " are you ok mr, malfoy?" she asked i nodded "yay don't worry." i said in my real vioce by atticdent "ok." she siad smiling i walked to my seacond to last class flying on a broom with the griffondorrs " oh my good yes." i sqeeck not knowing herrmine was behide me " hello draco." she said i looked at her " hello how are you?" i asked trying not to act like a ass

...

as our class lined up for our frist flying pratice

i was acrost from Harry "moring pottor." i said "moring malfoy." i shiver of lust wit though my back right then i love how he smiles it gets me wild as we listened to madam hooch's intrautions me and harry got just on the spot 'wow he is really good amazing' i tought to myself

...

as the week perst more our live were get exespt for the torol attack it was the most tearfing thing in my life the hole school was in fear as i watched the my house run to the prefects i looked to harry who was not there i ran fater him and ron as i watch the trole pase i trembled ' no freinds are more inportent!' i shouted in my head i foud out they went to the girls tolelt i blushed and ran in as i saw the battle harry rideing the trole like a hero and ron with the ending blow i was in mazment "wow..." i whisperd then i herd foot steps then hid in a locker with out making a noice so the others don't see me as i watched the teacher give harry and herrmine stick up

...

then there was our defece agest the dark arts teacher killed by he who must not be named still amazed me i must ether be insane or just a fan of harry

...

as our year ended

with a bang i smiled at everyone and at home was a living hell


	3. These feelings

**here is chapter 3 enjoy**

as i slept in my bed with dark blue sheets and black pillow cases made with leather and silk as i snuggled a harry potter doll i made myself whenever crab and giol looked at it i gave the same excuse "it's a voodoo doll i really hate the guy." i said with a hit or pride in my voice the would shrug and kept hanging out with me draco malfoy the daughter of lucius malfoy and miranda malfoy as my mom woke me up she saw thee doll i clutch to my chest "dray sweety is that a stuffed doll of that potter boy?"

...

she asked with her smug tone i watched my father walk in with his smirk i would give to harry my father gave me a look of disgust as my cat Nightly lept onto my bed i looked at the cat who purred and force my arm over her i started petting her as i held the potter doll out of my father's sight mother notice and understood why i did not want to tell him about what harry done to me he made me have butterflies more than anyone did but he only saw the scam that my father made to the ministry of magic now runs my life my real name is not draco but diana malfoy but for my friends i really feal friend like can call me dray but no one except mother and father can call me that "mother can go outside in girls clothing just for one day no one would recognize me?" i begged she nodded and father patted my hair wildly and walk to the street wearing my favorite cloths i would wear when i'm alone a black and blue skirt with a black belly shirt that exposed my stomach but i did not care but then i saw a weasley by the name of ginny she was really cute for a girl and in school this year she was with her mother and three of her brothers the twins and…

"Ron!" i yelled by accident

...

he looked around then saw me and i looked away i felt a hand grab my arm "who are you." the same voice that i knew belong to Ron weasley I was about to answer but he turned me around and looked at me "malfoy is that…" he was about to say when he looked ay outfit 'shit.' i thought and then he said " sorry you're probably not malfoy but how did you know my name." i could of swore he was being honest " we go to hogwarts together i'm just shy." i half lied "oh that makes sense so what's your name" "mystery." i lied quickly "ok what house." "slytherin." i answered " but i wanted gryffindor." i said truthly i actually did want gryffindor but it did not happen.

…

he laughed "well at least you're not like malfoy i would thought he was gay if you were him." he said chuckling i started laugh along then said " oh he is." i said with a sneer Ron mouth fell open " really?" he asked still giggling "yep and before you ask how i know all i do is pretty much find stuff out about people it's fun." i said with a half lie again i did find stuff out about people by following them and i was still happy being with one of the gold three i wanted to be friend with them but i alway shy to say it correctly

...

after i walked home all the mansions light were out except for the ones in the kitchen witch ment dobby was awake or dad was i don't know i walked in "hey i'm home!" i yelled dobby waddled out because i gest mom did something "hello dobby you alright." i asked kindly checking my parents weren't around dobby squealed and grabbed my shirt and hugged me crying his eyes out "it's ok dobby its ok." i assured my elven friend "miss malfoy crush i going to get killed by the dark lord mamdum diana." i blushed and I looked at the elf clutched in my arms "what is going to happen dobby?" i asked the whimpering elf who held on tightly knowing i would never hurt him " master lucius is going to kill harry potter!" he screamed in my heart fell as i looked at my house elf "ok go to him don't tell him i sent you he does not trust me." he nodded and flashed out of the house i sighed and ran up stairs holding my harry doll closer then ever "i hope he is ok." i sighed in to the doll i kissed the doll's cheek it made me i slept in to a deep sleep i sigh mutiblie times as i dreampt harry telling me he loves me.


End file.
